CardCaptor 3
by Firecarryer
Summary: Takes place after the second movie. As Sakura is thrust into the world with other magic humans, she must also save her friends from a threat so powerful even Clow could not stop him.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I only own plot line and my OC villains._**

* * *

><p><em>Dark. Still so dark.<em>

A small thought, simple really but it was the longest coherent thought that the being had managed in years. Unable to move, breathe, feel, most of the times even think

_Worse than being dead. Maybe I am already dead. I should die._

That was what it was here for wasn't it? Here to wait, trapped until death.

_Trapped. Who trapped me?_

This was getting complicated. So many thoughts. Too much concentrating, too much noise. Just like Clow used to be.

_Clow._

Even the thought stirred some anger. All that the being had left now. Anger, rage, an insatiable burning rage. Clow had trapped it.

_Him. I am a him. He trapped me here!_

This thought sent the rage out, sent it out in a wave a power. The being knew the result, knew that getting angry was pointless. The walls were tight, the power unyielding. The anger would dissipate and he would be left once again in the dark.

He waited. Waited with all his being, waited for his energy to return. Waited for despair and loss to regain their hold on him.

It never came. His energy was gone. For a moment he panicked, wondering if the walls that held him would slowly absorb and kill him. But no, this was different. There was something wrong. His energy wasn't gone it was-

_Spent. _

At that point he realised that the walls had given. He had pushed the barrier and it hadn't rebounded the energy. It had weakened.

_I can break free. Clow's barrier will soon be gone!_

The being reached for more energy and stopped. He had nothing to give. He was exhausted, out of energy for the first time in eons.

_But not for long._

No, now he had a chance. Clow was weaker, or his barrier was at least. Now that there was some give, rage was aided by hope. So it was time for sleep. Sleep, restoration, and later revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

"Argh, why am I doing this again?"

Touya Kinomoto glared at the steering wheel of his car, his hands gripping the wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. His light brown hair was pointed over his handsome face and he was normally an easy going person but at this moment it was hard to recognize this fact.

In the front passenger seat, Yukito Tsukishiro cocked his head to the side. "Why are you doing what Touya? Sakura does need a ride to the airport and heaven knows I don't have a car or license."

Yukito appeared to be around Touya's age and for all intents and purposes was. Equally as tall as Touya, Yukito was a slimmer build, with bleached white hair that stayed short on his head. He had round glasses that made his eyes mimic those of an owl but they seemed an odd shape for his face, which was more long than round.

Touya sighed and shook his head. "I get that. What I don't like it that Sakura is going alone to Hong Kong."

"Touya, we've been through this. She won't be alone, Kero and I will be with her, and Mei Ling is meeting us at the airport, along with Tomoyo."

"But she's fourteen," Touya snapped. "Yuki, I don't want her traveling alone. What if she gets into trouble? I can't keep her safe from here."

Yukito raised an eyebrow. "You feel the need to protect the world's strongest sorceress from everything?"

Touya growled but didn't reply. It was true that his sister was powerful. As the Card Captor, Sakura had been forced to fight off dangers before, many times those dangers holding greater magic than her own. Now that she was fully immersed in her magic, there wasn't a stronger force known to man.

But she was still his sister. His baby sister, who was travelling without any older company. "No offence Yuki," Touya once again referred to Yukito's nickname, "But you and Kero aren't truly human and she is your master. If she ordered you to, you would have to obey her. And Tomoyo and Mei Ling are interested in her being happy rather than safe."

Yukito shrugged. "But there is always Li."

Touya scowled and growled deeper. "He's who I'm worried about! I know he's supposedly nice and sweet but he's still a guy Yuki. When we were that age, there were things we thought about that weren't pure and Sakura-," Touya hesitated, unsure what to say.

"Sakura is too pure to know if the situation is right or wrong." Yukito finished. "Touya, even if she was to be unsure, Li loves Sakura more than anything. He wouldn't hurt her. And if it's such a big deal, why don't you come with us."

"I have work and school-" Touya started to protest but Yukito cut him off.

"You quit your job three weeks ago, you are two months ahead on your studies and I am taking the same courses as you and am able to take two weeks off. No, you just don't want to be traveling with the kids. You can't stand the thought of Sakura and Li making goo-goo eyes at each other, reminding you for forever that she isn't yours to protect anymore." Yukito eyed Touya, daring him to argue.

He couldn't and simply sighed. "Fine. So what would you suggest, since I put myself in this situation?"

"Come with us," Yukito answered. "We have the money thanks to Li, he had originally bought you a ticket. You can watch Sakura and we might even have some alone time."

That last line had more sway than almost anything else Yukito had said. Touya nearly blushed; thinking of the last time the two had had a chance to be alone. With Sakura being at home all the time, Yukito and Touya rarely spent any time together that they could have a romantic night, regardless of the fact that they lived together.

Touya sighed and admitted defeat. "Fine, give me a minute. If I'm coming with you, then I'll need to pack."

"No need," Yukito assured him. "I've already got you a suitcase packed and all ready to go and your passport is sitting in the box with the rest of the passports." When Touya looked confused, Yukito smiled. "I had a hunch you would be coming along with us."

Touya glared at Yukito and made a rather rude suggestion that Yukito laughed loudly and grinned impishly, much to Touya's annoyance.


	3. Chapter 3

"Darn it," Sakura muttered as she tried to shut her suitcase. "I didn't even pack that much this time."

Sakura shook her head sadly as she once again unpacked her suitcase. Sakura was average height for her age, looking rather young as she stood and packed up her suitcase.

"Uh, Sakura?" A voice called from behind her. "Isn't packing more effective when you put objects into the suitcase?"

Sakura turned and glared at the source of the voice. "I've been trying to pack over and over again Kero. I either run out of room or forget stuff I might need."

Kero raised his hands as if to ward off an attack and fluttered away from the door. "Sakura, I'm not questioning that. Do you need some help? I can try or Tomoyo could help you."

Sakura shook her head, flushing a bit. "I'm fine Kero. I just don't want to forget something."

Kero flew over to the suitcase and glanced curiously at some of the clothing. "Sakura, isn't that the bathing suit Mei Ling bought you? The one you said you'd never wear because it showed too much?"

Sakura's whole face turned scarlet and she turned away. Realisation dawned on Kero as Tomoyo entered the room, asking, "Sakura, you still aren't packed? I thought we got everything together last night."

Kero flew over quickly and behind Sakura's back asked Tomoyo, "Is she stressing out about her outfits because we're travelling with Li?" Tomoyo nodded slightly and Kero sighed. "Well, you give her a hand then, I'll play lookout. I'll change if he comes by." With that, Kero flew out into the hallway.

Tomoyo watched the tiny toy with a hint of amusement. The small cat-like toy was one of Sakura's guardians and closest advisors, who was actual a powerful magical entity. Cerberus, or Kero as Sakura affectionately called him, was incredibly loyal and caring for Sakura but he didn't know how to handle her relationship with Li. For that matter, Tomoyo didn't know how to help Sakura. Sakura seemed so worried about Li, like anything she did would drive him away.

Tomoyo sighed and helped Sakura pack. "You do realise," She told her cousin quietly as she helped put clothing away, "That Li loves you no matter what you wear, right?"

Sakura froze for a moment, before turning away. "But does he? I know he loves me Tomoyo, and I don't want to lose him. I can't lose him, not after everything we've been through."

"And you won't!" Tomoyo nearly shouted. "Sakura, get a hold of yourself. Why would you think he would leave you? Why would you lose him? Because other girls our age are jealous? Because others practically strip in front of him to try and get his attention? Syaron Li loves you Sakura and nothing will change that. If he was interested in anything else about you, he would have dumped you and taken any girl he wanted in the school."

Sakura blinked in surprise. "Have I really been that bad about this?" She asked quietly. Tomoyo nodded and Sakura sighed ruefully. Neither noticed that there was a sudden flash of light in the hallway and a soft click of nails on hardwood as Kero approached the room.

Neither girl looked up until a quiet cough caught their attention. Li glanced into the room and asked, "Ready to go? We need to be at the airport soon."

Tomoyo nodded and stood up suddenly. "Sakura's suitcase exploded though, can you help her clean it up? Kero and I can load the rest of the bags in the car while you do." Before Syaron could reply, Tomoyo and Kero were out the door, leaving the couple completely bewildered.

"You'd think she was still playing matchmaker," Syaron muttered as he bent over to help Sakura. Sakura for her part stayed quiet but looked over gratefully as Li helped her pack.

"So what's wrong this time?" Syaron asked. "You've been acting strange all week. Do you want to just stay here while I take this trip? You don't have to come."

Sakura shook her head. "It's nothing Syaron. I'm sorry I've been acting odd, I've just been fretting over nothing. And I have to come on this trip with you. You're mother's exhausted from forcing the other sorcerers to leave your family alone and you need to take over as head of your family. Your magic is strong enough. Also, it's time for me to be brought into the world of sorcery."

Syaron sighed. "Sakura, it isn't going to be easy or fun," He warned. "Modern sorcerers aren't as powerful as those of the past but they are cunning and most are stuck playing power games. I don't want you getting hurt during this."

"As if any of them could hurt me with Kero, Yue and you with me," Sakura laughed but Syaron wasn't laughing. She sighed and told him, "I won't do anything dangerous Li. Your mother is exhausted from dealing with all the sorcerers and she needs you to come home. Even with you there your family only has two magical beings in it. I am allying myself with your family to give your mother some breathing space."

"What if the other sorcerers and mages ignore that alliance as having no standing?" Syaron asked her. She gave him an annoyed look and he added, "I want you to come Sakura. Mother wants to meet you properly this time, rather than when you're in trouble and I want you with me. But what if the others don't agree with the alliance? Even mother can't figure out why you want to form the alliance."

"Because I love you Li," Sakura told him, "Simple as that. And if they won't accept the alliance by word alone, we do have a plan B. I am not giving you up Li, and I won't let anyone get in our way."

Li looked into her eyes and saw the same, rare fire that burned. The little carefree Sakura was gone for a moment, replaced with the Mistress of the Cards, the most powerful Sorceress in the world. Normally that fire died out slowly but it burned brighter by the moment.

Syaron smiled and wrapped his arm around her. Sakura was startled before relaxing into it. "Still haven't gotten used to the fact that you're willing to be this close," Sakura told him quietly. "Were we really in love all that time?"

"Probably. But we never thought anything of it. We were too busy fighting or competing. But that doesn't matter now." Syaron rested his head on hers. "We have all the time in the world."

They sat quietly for a moment, simply enjoying each other's presence until there was a loud honk from her brother's car. Both of them jumped, startled before flushing. "Well, we will have all the time in the world, once we catch our plane to Hong Kong." Syaron said sheepishly as he and Sakura grabbed her suitcase and ran.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

It was a quick trip to the airport and it didn't take long for the group of six to pass through. Syaoron, Sakura and Mei Ling were playing crib with Kero supervising while Tomoyo watched from a distance as the two cousins attempted to teach a baffled Sakura the game. Tomoyo laughed as she watched, glancing over at their guardians for the trip. Yukito was hunting for something in his bag and Touya was wandering off to the bathroom. She ignored their actions and instead focussed her camera in on Sakura.

When Yukito suddenly asked, "Still mooning over her are you?" Tomoyo nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned around rapidly, seeing Yukito walking behind her to sit down.

"What was that for? You scared me half to death," Tomoyo scowled for a moment, before adding, "What do you mean mooning?"

Yukito smiled and leaned back against the chair, his back to Tomoyo. "Sakura of course. You haven't stopped thinking about her, have you? Even with her loving Li, you feel a little jealous."

"Jealous? But that would mean I'd have to love Sakura." Tomoyo laughed nervously. "Come off it. I mean, not only is she a girl, she's my cousin. That would be incest and unfair and wrong and…"

Yukito waited patiently until a defeated Tomoyo asked, "How did you know?"

Yukito laughed gently. "It was a little obvious. Is that why your mother isn't coming along? You didn't want her to know about you liking Sakura?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "My mom's working all summer, and can't get any time off. What about you? Isn't your father in law supposed be coming?"

Yukito smiled. "He's not my father in law yet, and no, he isn't coming. He's away for lectures again and won't be back home until two weeks from now. Probably a good thing too, because he might have had a problem with how Sakura is acting right now."

"What do you mean? She's just a little unsure of Li, he'll fix that." Tomoyo assured, fiddling with her camera.

Yukito looked at the camera and asked, "Why do you always film Sakura, Tomoyo? You see her every day, isn't that enough for you?"

Tomoyo started to lie, but paused. Yukito might not advertise as blatantly as she did but he was gay as well, and he understood some of the fears that she felt about showing her feelings. And he was willing to listen right now. Sighing, Tomoyo admitted, "I still love her. I always did. But Sakura, she never returned those feelings and just being close to her, feeling that she might eventually love me back was enough. But now I know she loves Li and that's all she needs. I always knew she wouldn't love me so I keep the videos. To pretend that by holding onto this tiny bit of Sakura, I might be able to make her love me."

She half expected Yukito to mock her but he nodded instead. "Like looking at a fire and imagining the warmth. You might not feel the heat but it feels good to pretend." Tomoyo nodded. "But maybe instead of wondering what that fire feels like, or pretending to feel it, you should look for a hearth of your own." Yukito stood up and patted her shoulder, accidently moving the camera as he did so.

Tomoyo looked at the screen as he walked away, about to fix it when she saw who the lens was pointed at. As Yukito walked away, Tomoyo wondered how much of an accident it was that the lens was sitting directly on the face of a laughing Mei Ling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to upload. I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

It was many hours before the seven were on the airplane. Though their tickets had been for early in the morning, the flight was overbooked and delayed and the six didn't make it onto the plane until well after nine at night. Most were exhausted as they set foot on the plane and were all seated together on the plane, sitting in opposing rows and taking up the two seats in the row. Syaron and Sakura were curled up together, sound asleep. Kero was sitting on the arm, keeping an eye on the young couple while relaxing for the plane ride. One seat behind and across sat Yukito and Touya, the first sleeping against the latter, who was watching Syaron and Sakura while trying to fight off his exhaustion.

That left Tomoyo and Mei Ling sitting together, their pair of seats directly in front of their guardians for the trip. Tomoyo was exhausted and obviously trying hard to fight it was she fiddled with her camera as Mei Ling was sitting beside her, appearing to be the exact opposite. Ever since setting foot on the plane, Mei Ling had been full of nervous excitement that was causing her to babble slightly.

"Do you think Li's mom remembers how bad I was last time I visited?" She was rambling nervously. Tomoyo looked slightly distracted but did manage a sigh at the question.

"Whether or not she does probably won't matter, not with everything else that's going on," Tomoyo pointed out. "This is Sakura's big moment and we're just here as spectators and support."

Mei Ling snorted, "Maybe you are. I'm here on the basis that I was part of the hunt for the Clow cards."

Tomoyo shrugged. "Say what you want," She told Mei Ling with a yawn. "In the end, we don't make much of a difference on this trip." She gave a rueful sigh as she rubbed her eyes and put her camera away in her bag.

Mei Ling was slightly surprised at the action and realised just how tired Tomoyo must be if she was willingly putting away her camera. The you girl grinned at how much Tomoyo had captured on camera, and how much the two girls had put into motion and later caught forever on video.

Mei Ling suddenly wondered, as she was looking away from Tomoyo, "I wonder why everyone always throws us together now."

Tomoyo, who was leaning her seat back and pulling out the travel blanket, glanced over with a puzzled, "Hmm?"

Mei Ling quickly explained, "Now that Sakura and Syaron are dating, it seems that everywhere we go, or everywhere we stay, everyone has us sit together or something similar. I just wondered why."

"Seems pretty obvious. No other choice really," Tomoyo told her sleepily.

Mei Ling made a confused sound, so Tomoyo yawned and explained, "Well, Sakura and Syaron are dating, so they're always together. Before that we were always the non-magical ones so we weren't able to fight, so we were left together. Now that those two are together, and that Yukito and Touya are publically dating, the only solution is to throw the two of us together."

Mei Ling mulled that over and agreed. "I guess we spent so much time playing matchmakers that we didn't have a plan for what happened next."

Tomoyo mumbled something sleepily and Mei Ling grinned as she looked over to see her friend had fallen asleep. Mei Ling pulled the blanket Tomoyo had let slide up over the girl, tucking Tomoyo in soundly. "Too bad we didnt think to much about afterwards. I can think of plenty things we might be planning now." Rather tthane spect an answer, Mei Ling give a heavy sigh as she gently leaned her seat back and struggled to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It was far too early in the morning as the seven got off the plane and evenutally began to collect their luggage. By the time the plane was unloaded and they had finally tracked down Touya's suitcase it was after midnight and they all had to wait for Syaron's mother to send a car to pick them all up. Everyone looked exhausted except for Sakura, who had actually seemed to rest on the plane and was currently waiting nervously for the car to come. "What do we do if it doesn't show up." She asked her brother. "How do we get to Syaron's house?"

Touya didn't have an answer but Li replied tiredly, "We call for a cab and I give him directions to my house. Or we check into a hotel for the night. It's too late for us to be waiting here all night if my mother needs help preparing for the meeting of sorcerers in the morning. We all need to be awake if that's the case."

Sakura nodded and looked down the parking lot. "Do you have any idea what type of car is coming?"She asked Li. He shook his head. "Well, that a car there has been looking for someone for the last five minutes, and arrived around the time you all thought he should have."

Yukito, Li and Touya all shared a look and Yukito took Li over to talk with the driver. After a few moments of discussion and very relievd sigh from Syaron, the six humans all piled into the van.

Syaron was exhausted, as were Tomoyo and Mei Ling, so Sakura sat in middle row with Yukito. He looked tired as well, as did Touya but the two adults seeemed detemined to stay awake until the group was safely at Li's house.

The driver was talking with Touya, telling him, "You lot are the fourth group I've picked up today. So many foreigners are coming to stay with the missus right now, and there are even more people arriving tomorrow."

Sakura looked curious and asked, "More people? How many did you pick up today?"

"Thirty with you lot and there will be another twenty tomorrow." the driver replied. "There'll be more tomorrow but they won't be here until late in the afternoon."

"We are sorry for leaving you out so late," Yukito told him apologetically. "It has been many years since we came to Hong Kong. Syaron didn't recognize you."

"Doesn't surprise me," the driver stated, "I didn't recognise the boy either and I've been driving him around for years."

Yukito fell silent and the driver let the matter drop. As she stared out the van's windows, Sakura wondered what the other magicians would belike. Perhaps the would be like Syaron had been, unhappy with her power but later coming to like her. Not that she wanted another Sorceror or Sorcress to love her but Sakura did wonder if she could convince others with magic to befriend her.

She hoped she could but she wasn't sure. If what Syaron had told her was true, the other Sorcerors would be out to hurt her rather than befriend her and she didn't want to scare her friends or fight during her first meeting with the other people of magic in Honk Kong. If all went well she wouldn't have to fight while she was here but if someone did decide to challenge her...

She would quickly prove she didn't need the protection her friends offered. And if she needed to, she would show the most powerful Sorcerors in the world just who they were dealing with. She had waited four years to be with Syaron. She was not going to let some grumpy old men keep her from him any longer.

Li's mother was waiting for the group, anxiously greeting Mei Ling and Syaron much to everyone's surprise. After happily wrapping her arms around Syaron, she tentatively approached Sakura.

She paused for a moment, looking the girl up and down before saying, "Lady Sakura, Mistress of the Cards, I welcome you to my home and am honored to see you again."

Sakura was confused by the greeting, muttering, "Hoi?" before responding, "I am most honored to be accepted into your home again lady." She was pleased that she had managed to remember her formalities when dealing with Syaron's mother. "Forgive me for my tardiness but we had some problems with our flights here."

"Of course, of course," Syaron's mother waved her hands uncaringly and told them, "Now that I have formalities dealt with, I can stop acting blind. You all look exhausted and there is little that I can do to help. It will be an early morning tomorrow but the meeting is not for four days so you all can catch up on sleep then. For now, Li show your friends the two guest rooms and I will show your chaperones their room. Don't dally or fuss; we all need as much rest as possible."

No one had any time to comprehend what was being said so they all obeyed, wandering down the hallways towards the bedrooms. Tomoyo was lead by Mei Ling, who shut the door on Sakura, insisting that there was no more room.

Neither fully conscious, Li led Sakura into his room. Neither changed or unpacked, both just fell into the bed, fully clothed with exhaustion suddenly felling them both.

Eriol paused from his reading, a sudden tingle coming over his spine. Somthing felt off in London, something that didn't happen often. Clow Reid's incarnation pushed his glasses glasses further up his face and closed his eyes, casting his senses out to the city, searching for the source of the disturbance.

Across from him, another figure stirred. Kaho Mizuki shifted herself, brushing her hair from her eyes. "Sometuing wrong?" she asked quietly.

Eriol shook his head. While he appeared to only be in his teens, Eriol was in reality many times older than he looked. He no longer needed to look Sakura's age so he was aging himself magically to catch up with Kaho. But as he sat, he suddenly felt stupidly old and tired.

Finally replying, Eriol told her, "Nothing that I can openly determine is wrong but have Spinel and Ruby stand guard tonight. I don't know what the problem is but something's changed."

Mizuki nodded. "Do you want to call Sakura?" She asked quietly.

Eriol shook his head. "I don't want to trouble her over this. I'll investigate tomorrow and I doubt it's anything we can't handle. Let Spinel give Cero a heads up though, just in case."

Mizuki nodded again, but didn't move right away. She stared across at the boy, her love who looked so young yet was so old. She knew it was a bigger problem than Eriol thought but kept her thoughts to herself. Mentally she composed herselplans planned the phone call she knew she needed to make.


End file.
